Kinktober Day 6
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Derek catches Spencer dancing with someone else and decides to finally claim the younger man. Slash SR/DM


**Tags: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Biting Kink, Jealous Derek**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer decided he needed some time alone. Time that will give him an outlet. Something that will make him forget Derek fucking Morgan for a few hours. So Spencer went to a club, a new club owned by a friend of Austin. The line was ridiculous, but he was put on the list to go right in.

Out of habit he observes everyone in the club. Once satisfied no one on the team was there Spencer made his way to the bar. He ordered a glass of scotch and nursed it for twenty minutes while eyeing the males. There were a lot of good looking ones, but Spencer had type. He was deeply attracted to the strong, gorgeous, dark skinned men. He spotted one by the dance floor. The man was tall, taller than Spencer. He had short cropped hair, his body easy rivalled Derek's, and he looked like a cop.

Spencer kept an eye on the man as he walked past him to head to the dance floor. He gave the man a slight smile and quick wink. Despite what the team thought Spencer did know how to subtly flirt with someone. And he definitely knew how to dance. If there was an extra sway to his hips then all the better to see of the man played for his team.

The young agent kept an eye on his target the entire time he danced. He knew when the man focused entirely on him that he succeeded. Once he was completely sure he began to focus a little more on his dancing. By the middle of the next song the man had moved towards him. Spencer suddenly had the man pressed against his back, strong hands caressed his body, and Spencer rubbed his ass against the large bulge he felt. A pleasurable shiver went down his spine.

"You are playing with fire." The man whispered in his ear.

"In a good way or bad way?" Spencer tilted his head to smirk at the man.

"A good way. Jason Davis."

"Dr. Spencer Reid." Spencer responded out of habit.

They didn't speak another word beyond that. Instead Jason pressed Spencer tightly against his hard body and moved them both to the rhythm of the music. Spencer had his arms wrapped behind Jason's head, while the other man licked, kissed and sucked lightly on his neck. Neither knew how much time has passed nor did they care.

Or at least they didn't until Jason was suddenly and forcibly pulled away from Spencer. They were faced with an angry Derek Morgan. Spencer has never seen him this angry before.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jason yelled at Derek.

"He's mine." Derek growled.

Spencer shook his head. "You never claimed before. Why now?"

"You've always been mine." Derek declared. He grabbed Spencer's wrist but was stopped by the man Spencer had been dancing with. Derek glared and went to punch the man, but Spencer stepped between them.

"He's a cop, Derek." Spencer warned.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked giving Spencer a suspicious look.

"I'm an FBI agent. I work for the BAU." Spencer explained. "You carry yourself like a cop."

"Let's go, Reid." Derek growled.

"Look man I was dancing with him."

Derek moved to step forward and was again stopped by Spencer. Spencer turned to look at Jason. He gave the man a defeated look.

"I'm sorry. If he hadn't shown up I would have left with you."

Jason looked between both men. He wasn't stupid, he seen the pull between them. It just he really wanted to fuck Spencer Reid, but he back down to avoid a fight.

"If you ever change you mind you know how to find me." Jason smirked at Spencer.

Spencer gave the man a small smile and slight nod. He allowed Derek to pull him out of the club and to his truck. Spencer was roughly pushed against Derek's truck. Derek lifted Spencer up, then pressed between his legs. Spencer had no choice but to wrap his legs around Derek's waist. He gasps when Derek's large hand cupped the underside of his jaw and tilted his to the side, barring his throat to the other man.

"This is to show everyone, including you, that you are mine." Derek growled before biting down on the juncture of Spencer's neck.

Spencer cried out, feeling Derek's teeth break the skin. His hips had rocked against Derek. It surprised him at how arousing and pleasurable it was to be bitten. He arched his neck under Derek's mouth, silently begging for more. Spencer whined when Derek released his neck.

"We're not going any further until I get you home." Derek gave Spencer a bruising kiss before stepping away and letting Spencer's legs fall.

Derek put Spencer in the truck then quickly got behind the wheel. He smirked at the younger man as he opened his jeans and tugged them down just enough to have his cock and balls out comfortably. Derek reached over to pull Spencer to his side. He stroked Spencer's lips with his thumb, stifling a moan when Spencer licked the digit with an Impish grin.

"You are going to show me how much you love and want my cock. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Derek."

"Daddy. I want you to call me daddy. Can you do that baby boy?" Derek's voice was husky. He carded his hand through Spencer's hair.

Spencer found no problem in following that order. "Yes, daddy."

"Good boy." Derek purred as he pushed Spencer's head down towards his exposed cock.

Spencer nuzzled Derek's thick ten inch cock, heavy ball sac, and trimmed pubic hair. Derek's musky scent mixed with his Old Spice body soap was both heady and intoxicating. He licked and sucked lightly on every bit of skin exposed to him. He nosed at Derek's balls playfully before drawing one after the other into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his tongue. Spencer saved the wide head of Derek's cock for last. He licked, sucked, teased the slit, and nibbled lightly.

Derek groaned as he petted Spencer's head. The imp was doing everything possible to drive him crazy. He cursed himself for taking the long way home when Spencer started the process all over again. All he could do was caress Spencer's body and press down on the gas a little more.

The older man was still feeling angry and jealous. Seeing Spencer, his Pretty Boy, dancing with some asshole made his blood boil. Seeing the tent in the man's pants made Derek want to beat him. No one was allowed to touch Spencer like that. Yes he was at fault for not claiming the younger man sooner, but he was working up to it. Every time he tried he backed out because Spencer wasn't ready. The incident tonight forced his hand.

Derek pulled into the driveway and shut the truck off. He pulled Spencer's head up, loving how puffy and spit slick his lips looked. "When we get in you will go straight to the bedroom, strip and lay on the bed to wait for me. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy."

The older man nodded as he put himself back in his jeans. He pulled Spencer out of the truck after him, then walked them into the house. Derek let Spencer and Clooney greet each other before he patted Spencer's ass and pointed towards the bedroom. After taking care of Clooney Derek joined Spencer.

Derek inhaled sharply at the sight of Spencer laying on his bed. The long body was flushed, cock fully erected, and those long legs were spread open waiting for him. He stripped out of his clothes quickly and crawled up the bed to settle himself between the opened legs. He loves the feel of Spencer's body against his own, loves the sight of the pale flesh next to his own dark skin.

"Are you completely sure you want this?" Derek asked looking into Spencer's coffee brown eyes.

"Yes, daddy." Spencer replied with a grin. "Even the biting. Let me feel your teeth, daddy."

Derek groaned as he leaned down to kiss Spencer. The kiss was deep, dominating, and Derek couldn't resist sinking his teeth into the full bottom lip. He was rewarded with a moan and Spencer digging blunt nails into his shoulders. His hips pushed against Spencer's, rubbing their cocks together. The darker man broke the kiss with one last nip to the swollen bottom lip. He began to lick, suck, kiss, and bite every inch of Spencer's body.

This was more pleasurable than Spencer thought it would be. The feeling of Derek's teeth biting his skin felt glorious. He never thought he would have a kink like this. His brain has long since been offline, leaving him to just feel everything his lover was doing. A shiver had wracked his body violently when Derek bit down sharply on both his nipples, he had cried out 'daddy' and begged for more. Derek used his tongue to travel down his body where teeth marked his hips and thighs. The most pleasurable was Derek's teeth nipping his perineum before the man sucked on it harshly. Spencer could barely register that he had orgasm just from that.

Before the high of his release faded, Derek turned Spencer over on his hands and knees. Spencer moaned, keened, and cried out through Derek's preparation of his hole. The older man bit into his ass cheeks, one cheek for every finger, though the third and fourth were on his sit spots. By the time the wide cock head was nudging his hole Spencer was hard again and begging for Derek to fuck him.

Derek snapped his hips, loving the sound of his flesh hitting the pale ass, the feel of his balls slapping against Spencer's own sac. Most of all he loves the sounds his lover made. Especially when Spencer called him daddy. It made his cock twitch and throb. Derek will never get enough of Spencer.

Spencer squeezed his inner wall around the thick ten inch cock inside him. He reveled the groans Derek let out. Spencer loves the fact that he is the one that can give Derek such pleasure.

Derek bent forward, covering Spencer's back with his body. he gripped one of Spencer's hands while the other teased the quivering flesh of Spencer's inner thigh, right where the deep teeth marks are located. He licked and sucked on the sweaty skin of his lover's long neck. With this new position his thrusts were quick and shallow, just enough to keep them on the edge.

"Are you close, baby boy?" Derek panted hotly in Spencer's ear.

"Yes, daddy." Spencer breathlessly replied pushing back against Derek. He had tilted his hips just enough to get Derek's cock to hit his prostate.

The older man growled at his lover's keen. "Then come for me, baby." He ordered.

The sound Spencer made could only be described as a wail. His orgasm exploded when Derek hit his prostate the same time his teeth bit into his shoulder.

Derek released Spencer's shoulder and straighten back up. He gripped the bony hips tightly then proceed to fuck his pretty boy until Spencer's body triggered a too soon too sensitive third orgasm. Only then did Derek let his control go and fill Spencer's ass with his release.

The older man laid them on their sides, keeping his cock inside his pretty boy's heated body. He held the younger man tightly against him, not ready to let go.

"How did you know where I was?" Spencer asked softly once they both were calm and settled.

"Garcia tracked your phone for me. I went to your apartment to see if you wanted to see the new Star Wars movie with me. When you didn't open the door I called Garcia." Derek answered. "What were doing in that club?"

"Despite what you all think I do like dancing. The club is owned by Austin's friend so I'm on the list. "

"From now on you only dance with me."

"Yes, daddy." Spencer tilted his head to give Derek a cheeky grin when the cock inside him twitched.

Derek gave Spencer's earlobe a sharp nip. Smirking when the younger man let out a gasps. "Imp. We'll talk things over in the morning."

It wasn't much of a talk. Spencer had no problem calling Derek daddy in private. Derek had no problem marking Spencer's flesh with his teeth. And true to his word Spencer only danced with Derek.

~Fin~


End file.
